Pokespe as teachers!
by clefairy7677
Summary: Find out how the Pokedex owners (and other people) deal with the annoying kids of Earl's Academy! (Story better than summary) No flames please! Sorry if this idea is copied from someone else. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Oh, hi guys!**

…

**Magenta: Seriously? That's all you say when you haven't updated for 2 and a half weeks?**

**Me: What do you expect me to do? Give out free hugs?**

…

**Rose: What?**

**Me: That was the first thing that came into my mind, anyway, he's a new mini-ish story! This will be set after Pokemon PurpleTurquiose and Pokemon GreyMagenta and this is one month after it ended so the age realations are almost the same (kind of). Later chapters will be longer, I'll guarantee that!**

**Daffodil: Clefairy7677 does not own Pokemon and sorry about her not updating, she had a lot of assessments to do. Plus any new characters appearing in this story, will appear in the other one. **

**Pokedex owners as teachers?!**

Chapter 1: What did you say?

"Okay, is everyone here?" Crystal asked and looked around Oak's lab to see if all the Pokedex owners and the other invited people came in. "Well according to my special glasses, I'm pretty sure everyone is here" Purple told Crystal. "Thanks, well guys, I'm here to announce…guys? Are you people even listening to me?" Crystal yelled but everyone ignored her and was doing their own thing.

Red was attempting to talk to Yellow but Yellow kept turning her head away and was blushing. Green was trying to read his book but Blue kept pestering him while Silver glared at Green. Emerald was keeping Ruby and Sapphire away from each other due to them arguing about their hygiene. Soul was chatting while Rose and Wally, actually that was pretty much normal. Daffodil was yelling at Lavender about being braver or something. Gold was flirting with Lime while Ivory who was Lime's brother was holding a dictionary (I wonder where he got it from) above Gold' head and his facial expression looked like if he was going to murder someone. Topaz was telling to story of her adventures with Crimson, Lapis and Jasper to the Sinnoh trio. Crimson, Lapis, Jasper and somehow, Maroon were playing cards more specifically the card game, Big 2. Only Purple, Grey, Turquoise, Magenta and the Unova quartet were listening properly to Crystal.

"Ugh, why won't they listen?" Crystal muttered angrily to herself. "Let Purple and I take care of this" Grey told Crystal and grabbed Purple's arm and whispered something I her ear "I better hope this works…"Purple grumbled and they both walked out of the room. "Hey White do you know what's their plan?" Black asked White since she was in the acting industry. "Well whatever it is it can't be good" White replied in a slightly worried tone.

2 minutes later

"I wonder when they're coming back." Magenta stated and was playing Flappy Pidgey on her Pokegear. Turquoise replied "They probably ditched us or some-WOAH WHO TURNED OFF THE LIGHTS?" The whole laboratory was out of power and Crystal groaned, "Could this day get any worse" Then lightning and thunder was heard from the clouds. "Great job Crys, you cursed us!" Gold shouted from across the room and Crystal groaned again.

Then the door was kicked open and it revealed two figures wearing hockey masks and one of them was holding a chainsaw and the other was holding an axe. "OMG! It's the psychotic serial killers with the chainsaw and axe!" Bianca shouted a little too loud and fainted in Cheren's arms and he face palmed. "Greenie, save me!" Blue yelled dramatically and waved her arms and went behind him as he rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Yellow, I'll protect you" Red stated and stuck his arms out while Yellow blushed. "Prez! Duck down and roll!" Black told her and he , himself was doing the actions. "Black, wrong procedure, that's for when the building on fire" White answered and sweat dropped at Black's actions. To sum it all up everyone was acting crazy except for the Hoenn quartet (excluding Wally who fainted), the Hoenn 2 quartet, Silver, Green, Cheren and the Gumsum* (Purple's group) quintet.

Then the two hockey faced criminal started to laugh and even fell onto the floor because the scene was that funny. "What's so funny about this?" Sapphire angrily shouted and lunged for an attack. "_Venite_" said one of the hockey-faced people and a yellowish shield came out of its hand and the shield rebounded Sapphire and she landed on top of Silver. "Argh! O-oh so silver" Sapphire said sheepishly but was still angry at the hockey-faced people. "Now that we got your attention, would you please listen to Crystal now?" asked the other hockey-faced person.

"_Nani?_" Magenta yelled.

"Oh right, we haven't revealed ourselves yet"

Then they both took off their mask and revealed Purple and Grey with their faces slightly pink because they were laughing really hard earlier. "WHAT? YOU SCARED THE S**T OUTTA US!" Sapphire screamed and clenched her fist tightly. "We were helping Crystal to get the attention because she has something important to say" Purple replied calmly and giggled a bit because of earlier. "Well why didn't ya give a little shout-out earlier? I man they didn't have to-OWWWWWW, THAT HURT LIKE HELL SUPER SERIOUS GAL!" "I TRIED TO GET EVERYONE ATTENTION EARLIER YOU IDIOT! WHY WOULD THEY BE THE ONES DOING IT IF I WAS GOING TO BE THE ONE GIVING THE ANNOUNCEMENT!" "Okay sorry geez"

Crystal was fuming right now and her face was bright red and you can literally see steam coming out of her ears. "U-um, Crystal, I think you should calm down and tell us the news" Emerald said nervously and slowly came closely to Crystal and hoping that he wouldn't be killed. "…Hmm, you're right… any way… I gathered you all here today to tell you that…

…

…

…

…

You are going to be temporary teachers at Earl's academy!"

"W-what?" stammered Yellow and clutched her hat tightly. "I can't wait to teach them about fashion!" Ruby exclaimed and babbled on about other stuff. "I hate kids" Silver mumbled. Then Blue whispered something to Soul which was very embarrassing it made her turn bright red and covered her face between her legs while Silver shot a puzzled look at her. "How do you feel about this Purple?" Ivory asked and smirked because he knew what her answer was going to be". "Wonderful, like little miss Sunshine" Purple sarcastically said and folded her arms (not literally). "I hope I can be a good role model, otherwise they might turn out like senior Sapphire" Platinum thought and glanced over to Sapphire. "I wonder if anyone of them can cook~" Diamond mumbled as he daydreamed about cake. "Stop thinking about food!" Pearl demanded and was shaking Diamond.

"What if we back out?" Green questioned Crystal because he really didn't want to teach children. "You can't back out Green, there are a lot of orphans that need to be educated" Crystal mentioned and was slightly disappointed that Green didn't like kids. "Yeah Green, don't you feel sorry for the poor little souls?" Blue pouted and gave puppy eyes to Green. "Ugh, fine…hopefully they don't pee in their pants" Green replied and sighed. "So when don we actually start?" Lapis asked and was twiddling her fingers.

"Simple we will start tomorrow! So pack your belongings now because we're staying there for a month!"

**Me: So how was it? Please tell me your thoughts by leaving a review!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokespe as teachers?!**

**Me: Sorry guys for not updating, I went overseas… and I went to Japan! WOO-HOO!**

**Rose: Get on with the story!**

**Me: Fine but do the disclaimer**

**Rose: Clefairy7677 does not own Pokemon or any songs**

Chapter 2

Attendance part 1

Pallet town, Kanto

"Zzzz…zzz"

"Red, wake up! We're going to be late!"

"Tch pesky woman, he wake up himself"

"At this rate, he'll never wake up unless…Yellow?"

"Y-yes Blue" _"I bet she's going to say something very embarrassing, or even blackmail me!"_

"Do you know the movie 'Sleeping Beauty'?

"Y-yes?" _"I don't like where this is going"_

"I want you to kiss Red just like what that prince did!"

"W-what but he's a guy!"

"What difference does that make? You two have different genders"

"Is it going to work?"

"Yes, I assure you it will work" _"Hee hee, I just want to see them kiss!"_

Yellow took a deep breath and slowly leaned in to kiss him…"I'm awake!" "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Yellow screamed and fell back and was caught by Blue and Green who both sweatdropped at the scene. Red was startled at what was happening and saw Yellow who had fainted. "Yellow are you okay? Speak to me!" Red worriedly asked and placed his hand on her burning fore head. "It's okay Red, Yellow was just shocked at the way you woke up" Blue calmly said as she tried to hold back her laughter. "It's nokay, she has a fever" Red replied as he ran towards the medicine cabinet. Blue and Green thought, _"He's so dense"._

"G-guys" Yellow warily said and she slowly woke up, "What happened?" "Ohohoho, well it was quite a scene, you leaned in to kiss Red but instead he woke up and kissed you on…" "She means Read woke up and scared the living daylights out of you" Blue exclaimed and ranted on but was interrupted by Green. "Why did you interrupt me Greenie? I was just about to tell her the juiciest part of the story!" Blue cried and fake sobbed and covered her smiling face with her two hands. Yellow, who fell for her trick, gave her a sign of sympathy and patted her on the back.

"I'm back! Hey Yellow, your awake! Let me check your temperature" Red merrily said and was holding a bottle of medicine and thermometer. "O-okay" Yellow stuttered and was blushing due to the fact that he was in close proximity with her. "That's funny your temperature is normal" Red questioned himself, "Oh well, I need to pack my things anyway". "Wait, you didn't pack up last night?" Green asked. "Nope! I forgot" Red sheepishly said and everyone fell backwards (like how they done in anime) "So there's no time to lose, you guys have to help me pack whether you like it or not… that also includes you Green" Red stated and emphasized on the name 'Green'.

"Don't worry Red, I got it all under control!" Blue responded with an evil grin and dragged Green across the corridor. _"I still don't know why I'm dating her" _Green thought while sliding on his butt. "So Red, why did you not pack up last night" Yelloww asked while holding a pile of Red's clothes and dumping it in luggage. "Well to tell you the truth, I was battling Grey" Red told her while grabbing some toiletries (as in shampoo and all that stuff). "What? Don't tell me the battle lasted for like 3 hours or something…"Yellow grumbled and crossed her arms and had a slight mad look on her face.

"Uh oops, I kind of lost my mind over that battle so yeah sorry Yellow" Red apologised. "So what was the outcome?" Yellow asked and was back to happy mode. "I…lost" Red mumbled and looked down at his feet. "Oh Red, don't worry you'll beat him someday, and after you will you'll have to go up against Purple…but seriously don't worry you can clear your mind this mouth because we're going to teach children, just imagine how fun it would be!" Yellow exclaimed. "Yeah you're right Yellow, I shouldn't be worried about some stupid loss right now!" Red replied and fist-pumped in the air. "That's the spirit Read!" Yellow giggled and smiled at him.

"Thanks Yellow for cheering me up"

"Anytime Red"

New Bark town, Johto

"Gold, I expect you to be on your best behaviour, I don't want more children turning into you"

"Oh come on, you know that ain't true Crys, you probably know that everyone can't be you, you know"

"GOLD!"

Then Crystal kicked him in the place where light never shines and Gold was in a lot of pain. "Gosh, you need to loosen up bit Crystal, he was only joking" Soul suggested and looked at all the mess they made in the living room. "I can't let him just playing around like that forever you know, I mean he's 20 years old!" Crystal retorted and sighed as she sat down on the sofa with Soul and Silver. "You make me sound old super serious gal" Gold groaned as he tried to get up but epically failed.

"That's enough you two, I'm going to make this come out straight!" Soul angrily and said something very-not-like-Soul like talk and stood up. "Gold, it's time for you to start behaving your age so that younger people can look up to you as a model, and Crystal, you seriously need to chill out, you shouldn't take life so seriously, so both of you talk to each other in a different room and make up" Soul angrily said while pointed as their face as she was talking about them. Gold and Crystal hurriedly went to a different to talk things out while Soul leaned back on the sofa and was proud of what she had just done. "H-how did you do that?" Silver asked and was shocked at what just happened. "I have my ways" Soul cheekily said and winked at him causing him to blush. _"She so much like Blue" _he thought.

"Gold I'm sorry for kicking you all the time, it's…just a natural habit" Crystal apologised and looked down at her toes. "It should be me apologising, I should be more aware of your feelings" Gold replied, "So, you want to make a truce for now?" and he offered her hand. "Yeah, okay, let's not fight as much for the next month, I would want the children to be fighting because of us" Crystal responded and looked up at his honey-coloured eyes. "Then it's a deal!" Gold replied and also looked into her light blue eyes. Their heads were slowly moving towards each other and they were about to kiss until…

The door slammed open and Soul smiled cheekily and asked "You guys done yet? I'm sure I've given you enough time". The two immediately let go of each other to avoid suspicion but there faces were very red and Soul had noticed it. "Have you two been making out instead of making _up_?" Soul sniggered and put on a troll face. "W-what of course not, it's just…this room is too hot" Crystal blushed and stuttered. "What the hell Soul! W-we obviously don't do that kind of stuff to each other!" Gold blushed and stated with a slightly stern face.

"You guys are totally in denial, isn't that right Silver?" Soul called out to Silver and smirked. "Hmm? Oh, yeah…"Silver replied not knowing what he answered to. "See told ya" Soul said to Gold and Crystal, "Hey, Crystal don't we need to go to Earl's Academy right now?" "Let me see, so it's 8:40 right now so… oh my gosh we need to go now!" Crystal shouted and forced everyone to get their luggage and get out of Gold's house. Luckily, Crystal's mum just in time to drive them to Earl's Academy. "Alright everyone, put luggage at back and hurry, I heard there was a car crash earlier this morning so they'll be a lot of traffic" Crystal mum stated and help them with the luggage.

After that everyone got into the car and were forced to listen to some _wonderful _music that Crystal's mum put up just for them. "Uh mum, can you turn the volume down a bit, it's hurting my ears" Crystal asked and rubbed her ears. "Ok dear, oh wait, I have a song that you might like to hear Soul" Crystal's mum told her. " Oh really what is it?" Soul excitedly said. Then Crystal's mum pressed some random buttons on the playlist screen and pressed 'Counting Stars'n"Yes! I love this song!" Sul shouted which hurt Crystal ears even more.

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,

Said, no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars

Silver was very surprised that she can sing well, in fact he thought she didn't sing at all.

I see this life like a swinging vine

Swing my heart across the line

And my face is flashing signs

Seek it out and you shall find

Old, but I'm not that old

Young, but I'm not that bold

I don't think the world is sold

I'm just doing what we're told

I feel something so right

Doing the wrong thing

I feel something so wrong

Doing the right thing

I could lie, coudn't I, could lie

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,

Said, no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,

Said, no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be counting stars

I feel the love and I feel it burn

Down this river, every turn

Hope is a four-letter word

Make that money, watch it burn

Old, but I'm not that old

Young, but I'm not that bold

I don't think the world is sold

I'm just doing what we're told

I feel something so wrong

Doing the right thing

I could lie, could lie, could lie

Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

Gold sniggered at the sight of Silver staring at Soul and tapped Crystal on the shoulder and told her that Silver was staring at Soul and she managed to laugh a bit and cover her mouth.

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,

Said, no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,

Said, no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons are learned

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons are learned

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons are learned

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons are learned

Everything that kills me makes feel alive

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,

Said, no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,

Said, no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be, counting stars

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons are learned

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons are learned

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons are learned

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons are learned

Soul puffed as she was kind of tired from singing that songs and was talking to her mum about putting up another song while Gold and Crystal burst out laughing. "What's so funny? Is my singing bad?" Soul asked and furrowed her eyes at Gold and Crystal. " No, it's just pwhahahha…Silver was… hahahahha staring at you for the whole time!" Gold told her and continued laughing with Crystal. "I was not staring at her" Silver grumbled and his face was the same colour as his hair. "Silver, one day you'll understand" Crystal told him and giggled. "Soul seems to be really fond of you, she says your name in her sleep" Crystal's mum told him innocently. "MUM!" Soul shouted and covered her face due to embarrassment

Somewhere in a hotel in Kanto

"Sapphire you must wear this, at least it's better than wearing that barbaric leaf costume"

"What! It's perfectly fine!"

"Do you ever see another person wear this type of clothing?"

"I…no…"

"Exactly! So wear this so you won't make children run away from you"

"Fine but you owe me a battle"

"What? But-"

"No butts, either that or I'm never going to wear that'

"Alright, well go into a room and change" Ruby said and handed her the shirt and the skort. Sapphire quickly changed and looked at herself in the mirror in that room. _"I don't look too bad, I guess wearing a skort aren't a terrible thing… wait why am I thinking about this? Urgh, I turning girlie" _Sapphire thought. "Sapphire you done yet?" Ruby called out through the door. "Uh yeah, I'm done now!" Sapphire replied and opened the door. "You look beautiful, Sapphire" Ruby commented. "T-thanks Ruby" Sapphire stuttered shyly and Ruby kissed her on the forehead.

"GET A ROOM, LOVEBIRDS!" a familiar voice shouted in the bathroom. "Says the guy who epically failed to ask out that girl 4 times before finally hooked up with her on the 5th try" Ruby retorted and smirked. "SHUT UP!" Emerald screamed.

"Uh did I miss out on something?" Wally asked and got up after his nap. "We are talking about how Emerald accepting girls as his equal" Sapphire stated and stifled a laugh. "Is that so? Pwahahahaha" Wally responded and joined in the laughter.

"SHUT UP GUYS!"

**Me: I finally updated…**

**Purple: We are so overjoyed (sarcastic)**

**Me: Shut up, this segment of Attendance will take about 2 more chapter until it's done, so they'll be 3 in total. This first Hoenn section will continue in the next update which will happen in about a few weeks since I have even more exams :( so read and review guys! Don't forgot to check out my other Pokemon story! **


End file.
